


Initial Diagnosis 初步诊断

by piaopiaotao



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Starfleet Academy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaopiaotao/pseuds/piaopiaotao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>即使已经过去一段时间，Leonard仍然记得那场诱惑中的细节</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initial Diagnosis 初步诊断

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).
  * A translation of [Initial Diagnosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271203) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



> 翻译文  
> 前篇：  
> Bedside Manner对待病人的态度  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2186895

译者注：  
1、幼儿园小班的英语水平+大班的语文造诣_(:з」∠)_ 没有beta！所有错误都是我的！  
2、我只看过AOS，TOS补了一半，TNG和Voyager都还没看，此文及其前篇都有部分涉及到TNG和Voyager的物品，我wiki了一下大概是什么，但实在不清楚中文译名，欢迎小伙伴科普，我会尽快修改的><  
  
Leonard人生中最大的变化之一是他冲动的（还醉醺醺的）决定加入星舰——除了是去 _接受_ 教育代替教导别人之外还每次出门都只能看到一大片广阔的太平洋而不是成亩的树林——就像再一次把真正的病人丢进不受控制的现实环境里。住在Georgia的日子已经过去了许久，他花了些时间来适应长期且艰辛的驻守在医务室，而不再是沉迷于大量研究。并不是说他介意这些工作或者说花费的时间，但这确实给他自我认定为可悲的社交生活带来不利的影响。就像它现在仍在对他做的一样。  
  
Leonard的值班，显而易见的，早该结束了（给两位在安博柔术（anbo-jitsu）中受伤的学员治疗花费了他不少时间——现在的孩子，他想，都喜欢虚张声势而且没有自己是个蠢货的自知之明），他只有剩下不到五分钟的时间来准备妥当他和Chris的“咖啡”约会。他知道Chris必定是非常守时的类型。  
  
他对自己是多么期待见到另一个人这件事感到诧异。从Chris到医务室为止他们只相处了不到一个半小时，但是Leonard发现他已经可以无视Chris的机智和傲慢而只想念他那隐晦的微笑。很好，现在他开始幻想另一个人的 _微笑_ 了，多么可怜。一个远离工作的夜晚——即使这真的是一场传闻中的沉闷星舰派对——正是他所需要的。  
  
Leonard快速冲回自己和Jim Kirk的宿舍，心里计算他需要多长时间来让自己变得比身穿医疗服好上那么一点。没有声波淋浴的时间了，不过反正他也没有计划和Chris来一次亲密接触。这只是咖啡——虽然这咖啡恰巧包括了晚饭，甜品还有与比他级别高的陌生人闲谈。更何况Leonard又不是那种第一次约会就和别人回家的类型。上一次这么做的时候他陷入了一场有问题的婚姻，看看 _那些_ 都带来了什么结果。  
  
“又要加班？”Jim撇了一眼——懒散的躺在床上，背后靠着两个枕头，正悠闲地抛着棒球。Leonard迅速的注意到Jim穿着外出服，他开始回忆在对Chris说yes前有没有与Jim定下其他计划。如果有，那Jim注定要失望了。  
  
“这可是个星舰学院的周五，只要那些该死的学员没有找到新的富有创意的方法来杀死他们自己和对方。”Leonard边回答边踢掉了脚上的靴子。  
  
“你知道的，从技术层面上说，你 _就是_ 个学员。”  
  
“你想表达什么？”  
  
“没什么，就是提醒你一下，”Jim咧嘴一笑，轻松又愉悦，就像他发现了这个世界是多么神奇。当然，Leonard想，他确实做到了。“所以，嘿，我能邀请你今晚一起去Page’s来上一杯吗？一批刚招募的新生从Starbase 133飞来，我想你和我一起去。”  
  
“今天不行。”Leonard匆匆剥掉了自己的制服。他心里偷偷的感谢了一下Chris让他不用无聊地看着Jim和那些没长触手的人调情……好吧有些的确有触手。他就像是Jim的兄长，但这真的不表示他就需要了解Jim那多姿多彩的性生活——不管Jim是不是在意。  
  
“什么意思，不行？”伴随着一声沉闷的响声，Jim让球落回他的掌心。“你不是去值二班的，是吗？”  
  
“不是。”Leonard从衣柜里钩出一条干净的黑色西裤并拉上臀部，希望不会显得不得体。Chris说这个派对是非正式的，但也可能只是让他放松的安慰之词。“我今晚有个约会，如果你一定要知道的话。”  
  
“你有个 _约会_ ？”Jim瞪大了眼睛，看上去有点可笑，“认真的？你这辈子居然还会上床？”  
  
“你想说的就这些？”Leonard问，声音略带沉闷，他正试着套上他的衬衫——灰白色的在考究与休闲之间取得很好平衡的Triaxian丝质制造（并不是说他在担心那群自命非凡的星舰高级军官会怎么看他，当然了，他只是想看上去……像样点）——套在头上。“不，还是别回答了。你就像Edo人，及时行乐。”  
  
“从一个会被误认为是变得有社会性的Antedean人嘴里听到这句话真是有趣。”  
  
Leonard只是挑起了一遍的眉毛，“听上去有人准备做外星种族心理学作业了？”  
  
“哦，当然，我可不是全知全能的天才，需要适当学习。”  
  
“我会记住这一天，我确定这会是唯一一次你这么说。”  
  
“你可真让人开心，肯定有人这么对你说。无论如何，”Jim继续说着，“关于我的部分就到此为止——”  
  
“又一次——”  
  
“——和我说说这个所谓的约会，男性，女性，男女都有，外星人？”  
  
“没什么好说的。”Leonard坐在床边穿上他的正装皮鞋。他无意对Jim提起自己的私事。说得好像这家伙听过他劝告一样。他叹了口气，直到他说些什么为止Jim都会一直缠着他。“男性，人类，比我稍长几岁。”  
  
“到目前为止听起来还不错，他在星舰工作？”  
  
Leonard点点头，“我和他是在医务室遇到的，他来寻求治疗并且邀请了我。”  
  
“然后你就说了yes？”Jim定定地看着他不确定Leonard的脑袋是不是正常。该死的，Jim可以证明到底Leonard是多么不容易说yes，无论是什么。  
  
“他，呃……”Leonard顿了顿，想到了在他找到说no的机会之前Chris是如何用冷面幽默和巧妙的方式让他不得不回答yes，“……他很有说服力。”  
  
“和病人交朋友，听上去真奇怪（kinky，有变态淫乱的意思）。请务必告诉我你们在生物床上来了一发？”  
  
“天哪，你脑子出了什么毛病……”Leonard瞪着他，与此同时门铃响了起来。Jim在Leonard站起来之前穿过房间。  
  
“不，你坐下，让我来，我想见见……呃，舰长，真是意外，呃，幸运，嗯，荣幸，Sir。”Jim在引起注意前停住，紧张的清了清嗓子。Chris站在门口给了Jim一个询问的眼神，直到他找到Leonard才明白是怎么回事。  
  
“放轻松，Kirk，”Chris笑着拍了拍Jim的肩膀，“这不是官方拜访。”  
  
Jim明显放松下来，“好吧，我有一点担心，我的意思是，不那么 _担心_ ，既然来自外部的约束明显在这儿不起作用。一点儿也不，Sir。”  
  
“很高兴知道这些，”Chris温和地说，“不过实际上我是为了Leonard而来。”他走进门厅，轻易地填满了这个小小的空间，给Leonard一个隐晦的属于他的微笑——和他漫步离开医务室之前给Leonard的一样，就像他链接彼此。Leonard拒绝承认看到这个他的脉搏有点加快。“你准备好了吗？”  
  
“我一直都准备好了。”Leonard抱怨，大部分不是真心的，并且抓起椅背上的外套。至少他觉得这个夜晚会很不错——装扮后的Chris出乎意料的迷人，他的裤子——带一点浅灰色——看上去非常贴身，深蓝色衬衫的最上方两个扣子松开，露出了Chris的锁骨，强调了他完美的肌肉线条。他看上去放松，随意，眼尾和嘴角带着笑容的痕迹。  
  
Leonard对自己说，难怪他回答了yes。谁能责怪他想要了解这个人呢？轻而易举的吸引着别人的注意力而且……他不可置信的哼了一声停止继续思考下去。他会像该死的陷入爱河的青春期少年一样吟诵诗歌的。天知道每天都被包围在这么多孩子中居然给了他如此大的影响。  
  
“等等，等下，你是……你……”Jim的视线在他们之间徘徊，很快就反应了过来，“你是说你是来找…… _Bones_ ？”  
  
Chris只是点了点头，“我之前就说了，是的。”  
  
“闭上你的嘴，Jim，苍蝇要飞进去了。”Leonard看着这幕内心偷笑，能让Jim哑口无言的情况可不多见。  
  
在Jim咔哒合上下巴前他发出了响亮的笑声，“天……哇，我是说……哇哦，很好，你和Bones，我明白了。嘿，这不违反条例吗？我指导师和学员约会？”  
  
“好吧， _从技术层面上说_ ，既然你问了，我是少校，不是学员。”Leonard挑眉给了Jim一个极尽鄙视的眼神。Jim，就和往常一样，完全无视了。  
  
“我也没有指导他任何事，至少我不这么想。”Chris询问的看向Leonard。  
  
“除非你是我下学期外太空生物学这门课的导师。”  
  
Chris抖了一下，“还是让专家来吧，可以走了吗？”  
  
Leonard跟在Chris身后走出房间，但是他身体里执拗的部分让他抵挡不住地最后回头看了一眼，“嘿，小子。”  
  
Jim让自己振作起来，看着他说：“什么？”  
  
他对Jim眨了眨眼，“不用熬夜等我。”他一路想着Jim皱眉的表情和Chris的轻笑走到绿树成荫的人行道上。  
  
在一段让人舒适的沉默之后Chris说：“我不知道你们是室友。”  
  
“第一年我一个人一间房，但是Jim和他第一任室友相处的不太好，我就分出了房间给他。总得有人看着这个愚蠢的混蛋，免得他在登上舰船前就把自己给弄死了。”  
  
“他的确很棘手，”Chris评论道，然后在Leonard露出疑惑的表情时补充，“我给Jim提供经济上的支持和职业上的规划。”  
  
Leonard突然停了下来，所有关于Jim陌生表现和Chris奇怪反应的拼图拼合在了一起，“ _你是_ Pike舰长？”  
  
Chris微微躬身，“为您服务。”  
  
“ _怪不得_ Jim看到你之后这么拘束。”  
  
“这会成为一个问题吗？我是他的监护人？”  
  
“不，当然不，除非你们俩是……”他当然不会责怪Chirs或Jim，如果有什么真的 _发生_ 了。他只是想预先知道Chris是否是Jim的又一个裤下之臣。  
  
作为回答，Chris忍不住笑了起来，笑声明亮又欢快，像一阵微风拂过，“天哪，不，他的确非常有魅力也极具智慧，请不要误会我，但他有点太……”  
  
“固执？疯狂？兴奋？”Leonard屏住呼吸试探着说。  
  
“青涩（Green），”Chris纠正，仍然微笑着，“我更希望我的另一半或者约会对象能更加……富有韵味（seasoning，调味料）”  
  
Leonard勉强忍住了自己翻白眼的冲动，“很好，听上去我应该出现在我奶奶(外婆)的火鸡秘方上。”  
  
“ _放心_ ，Leonard，这是一种赞美。你是个非常出色的男人，明确的知道自己想要什么，这很有魅力。”  
  
Leonard徒劳地咳了咳试图阻止自己的脸涨红地像个白痴。天，让他即使不在医务室也可以像在工作一样有个挡箭牌吧，他现在就和Jim一样随意地散发着荷尔蒙。多么可怕的想法。“好吧，谢谢。”  
  
Chris再次迈开了步伐，Leonard在他身边步调一致，“尽管如此，我今天的确查看了你的个人档案。”  
  
“审查我看看有没有什么会让你改变关于今晚的主意？”  
  
“不，我只是想更加了解你。”Chris说，他那和以前一样傲慢的笑让Leonard不自觉绷紧了身体。“你至今为止的医学事业非常杰出。”  
  
“他们都是这么和我说的。”Leonard控制不住地让自己的声音流露出一丝苦涩。从他失去一切离开Georgia已经两年了—— _每个人_ ——他认识和所爱的都留在了过去。他克服了那些失去的逝去时光并继续前进。  
  
“你怀念吗？”Chris的问题并未带有任何一丝的怜悯——只是诚实的好奇着，这让Leonard感到放松和感激，也让交流变得更加简单。  
  
“我曾经有过一段美好的生活，所以我想是的。”他说，“然后事情突然急转而下，生活变得……这么说吧，没有给我太多选择，所以我来到这里，在星舰重新开始。”  
  
“嘿。”一只手伸过来阻止Leonard前进的动作，“我们都有遗憾，”Chris低声说道，他的目光平稳而温暖，“没有人生活一帆风顺。”  
  
Leonrad应该嘲笑Chris试图安慰他——他不需要任何人努力指出什么才能激励他，尤其是这人对他知之甚少。但相反，他有些别扭的感激。他能理解Chris说的话，并且这些都是Chris珍贵的经验之谈。“我会没事的，”他说，“已经比之前好多了。”这也是实话。星舰也许不是他重新开始职业生涯的第一选择，但也不能否认他喜欢有更多获得关于治疗外星人知识的机会，与此同时能够参与医疗实践而不是被长时间关在实验室里。  
  
“我很高心你加入了星舰，”Chris眨眨眼，“但你仍然不能逃避去派对。”  
  
Chris用他的方式巧妙地改变了话题，这让Leonard很感激，他顺着说道：“我想我就是不能事事如意。”  
  
“邀请你有我自己的理由。”他们再一次继续前进。  
  
Leonard挑起一边眉毛，“说吧。”  
  
“会有些沉闷。”Chris看似平静地声音让Leonard瞬间陷入了戒备，“但我只消一眼就看出你是重视谈话艺术的类型。”  
  
“这只是你认为的，”Leonard嗤之以鼻，“我反社会又无礼，随便去问问谁都会这么说。”  
  
Chris摇摇头，银色的月光铺洒在他发上，“我不这么想，我只是觉得你对愚笨的人没有什么耐心。”  
  
“嗯，好吧……”Leonard不准备为此道歉，也不认为Chris会这么要求，这让他振作了一点，“总得有人直言不讳。”  
  
“I like you，Leonard McCoy。”Chris开诚公布的说，微笑的表情让眼周的笑纹都变得更加明显。这样的他看上去很棒。Leonard想他应该多笑笑。“我很高兴你当时回答了yes。”  
  
“你可没给我太多选择。”  
  
“当看见想要的东西时我总是那样。”  
  
“我一点都不惊讶。”Leonard清了清嗓子，感觉自己微妙的脸红了，“并不是说我除了陪着Jim勾搭Page’s里半数的顾客以外还有什么其他事可做。”  
  
“听上去很无聊。”  
  
“你根本想象不出。”  
  
“很高兴我不用去想，不过在进去前我还有一件事要做。”  
  
“当然。”Leonard耸了耸肩回答。他又不急于参加派对。  
  
当Chris停下脚步用他长茧的手捧上Leonard的脸颊时，他觉得无法思考了。他是那么接近以至Leonard甚至感觉到Chris的心跳和他自己的交相呼应。“从我见到你的那一刻开始我就一直想着你的嘴唇。”  
  
不可否认的，这持续了一会儿，但Leonard可不是受到一点诱惑就不知所措的人，而且否认他对接下来会发生什么持有期待是毫无意义的。Leonard自豪于他是个有明确目标知道自己想要什么的人。他蜷曲着手指穿过Chris的脖子，拇指摩挲颈后的短发。他放低了声音，蹭着Chris的胸膛发出亲密的喉音。他甚至能听到他们之前的空气发出滋滋声。“好吧，我们可不希望你在和其他上将交谈的时候心神不定。”  
  
“哦，我真 _希望_ 你让我分心。”Chris反驳，接着缩短了他们之间仅有的距离。他的唇有点干裂粗糙，但这轻柔的吻试图夺走Leonard肺里的最后一丝空气。Chris亲吻着，像是安于一整夜都沉浸于此——就像了解Leonard尝起来如何是唯一重要的。这该死的既热情又火辣。  
  
当他们最后分开的时候Leonard气息有点不稳，“如果这是你恭维我让我今天更客套有礼的方式，我不得不赞许你。”他喃喃道，在后退前给了一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，“但这不管用。”  
  
“真严格。” Chris回答道，他的声音略带暗哑，嘴唇有些红肿，显得更加诱人。Leonard不得不努力控制自己以免他们伤上加伤，“你给我的印象可不像是会被轻易收买的类型。”  
  
“你说对了。”  
  
“我可不是在道歉。”  
  
“我想也不是。”Leonrad轻哼了一声，他最终还是退开了Chris柔软的怀抱，随即便开始怀念起了他们之间心跳的共鸣。“我可不是那些生长于农场的青涩小子（green kid），你不用担心我会误会。”  
  
Chris困惑的皱起了眉头，“误会什么？”  
  
“我会有不切实际的幻想和期待……好吧，让我们开诚布公的说，我也许并不高贵，但也并非唾手可得。”下一秒，Leonard觉得自己想的太多太远了。  
  
面对这些带有侮辱性的指责，Chris只是仰头大笑了起来，清澈的笑声回荡在周围。“天哪，我可不这么想。”他平静了下说，“我真怀疑你有没有至少一天是轻松度过的。”  
  
Leonard用他觉得最狰狞的方式怒视回去，“你的表现让……”  
  
“毫无疑问，Leonard。”Chris打断道，手指摩挲着Leonard的下颌来表达自己的抗议，“我希望你出现在我的床上。但不像我们共同的朋友，我不需要让事情发展的太快。”然后他毫无芥蒂的眨眨眼，“我想你值得我花费时间去用心。”  
  
“很好，非常好，现在我觉得自己像个傻蛋。”Leonard喃喃自语，恼怒自己被一个小小的吻打乱阵脚。  
  
“别这么想，这可是个了不起的吻。”  
  
“这只是……有一段时间了，我是说，距离上一次和别人在一起。”Leonard解释，以免Chris误会。他也许不那么容易被得手，但他不是修道士，虽然Jim似乎这么认为。他只是想更加……谨慎。  
  
“我也是。”Chris承认并简短地回答道。Leonard明白了Chris _没有_ 说出的后续。也许他们并不是那么不同。  
  
“你不是答应请我喝一杯的吗？”  
  
“我答应了请你喝咖啡。”Chris温和地反驳，回以Leonard一个轻松的笑。  
  
“也许你想来一杯波本威士忌。”  
  
“来吧，晚餐没有你想的这么糟。”Chris说，然后他们在人行道上走着。“除非你对Eskaiian蘑菇过敏。”  
  
“没试过之前可不好说，不过如果我真的过敏，我知道有一位很出色的医生会治好我的。”  
  
“医生，你指你自己？”  
  
“ _现在_ 你看上去很了解我。”Leonard回答道，感到完全的舒适安心。  
  
“还没。”Chris说，他声音里的热度就像雷电一样颤动地击中Leonard，“但是我会的。”  
  
“这会是一个挑战。”Leonard警告地说道。  
  
Chris只是耸了耸肩，随着这个动作衣服紧贴上肩膀，“关于我，有件事应该让你知道，我爱挑战。”  
  
“我为什么一点都不惊讶？”Leonard叹了口气，但仍然友好地推了推Chris，“那么走吧，够磨蹭了。如果我需要花费一整个晚上的时间来假装客气和礼貌，我想早点开始以便早点结束。”  
  
“Yes sir。”Chris假笑着回答，然后为Leonard打开了门，“你先请。”  
  
Leonard只是摇了摇头走了进去。他仍然不确定他到底在做什么，不过该死的也许到了应该做些什么的时候。他有种感觉，Chris值得这些。  
  



End file.
